1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for inserting data into a photograph and, more particularly, to a data inserting device of the type using a flash discharge tube as light source for the data inserting operation thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Of the devices for recording data such as a photographing date and the like on the surface of film together with an image, a type using a flash discharge tube as light source for the data inserting operation has been disclosed, for example, by a U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,416. In a device of this type in general, completion of a data inserting operation has been displayed by putting out a display light such as a neon tube or the like connected in parallel with a main capacitor which is arranged to accumulate flashing energy. However, since a very small quantity of light is required for the data inserting operation of the data inserting device, the main capacitor is normally of a very small capacity. In the conventional device, therefore, the recycle time thereof is so short that the above stated display light which displays completion of data insertion is put out only for a very short period of time. Therefore, it has been not easy to confirm completion of the data inserting operation.